villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. is the only biological son of Bowser and one of the eight children in his care (not to be confused with Baby Bowser). Since his debut in Super Mario Sunshine, as the main antagonist, he is the secondary antagonist of the Super Mario franchise, as well as the main antagonist in the New Super Mario Bros. series. He is also a major antagonist in Mario + Rabbit Kingdom Battle. He looks just like Bowser except younger and he constantly wears a bib with fangs drawn on it perhaps to look more intimidating. He seems to be the direct superior to the Koopalings, even though they are older than him. Appearance Bowser Jr. is pretty young; he has a yellow skin like his father, he has small, circular eyes that are black in color. His mouth is wide, puffy and con-vexed, with a large snout, Bowser Jr. has little hands and little feet, which have small white claws, he wears a white bandanna with a drawing of a scary mouth, he also has a four-ribbed padded stomach and padded feet. Personality Bowser Jr. seems to be very bratty, spoiled, and mischievous. He also seems to be a little bit of a psychopath since he believed that Princess Peach is his mother, however, he is like this because he is raised by his awful father who pretty much made him like this. Despite that, they have a genuine father-son relationship and really care for each other, shown in games like Mario + Rabbids where Bowser calls Junior on the phone to make sure he did his homework. In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey, Bowser Jr. is at first shown to have very little respect towards the rest of the Koopa Troop and arrogantly believes they must serve him regardless how he treats them due to his status as a prince. However, over the course of the game he learns that the troop serve his father through love and admiration; things that could come from respect. And after thinking back to how he treated the Koopalings up until that point made Junior feel sad and remorseful. But Bowser Jr. soon made amends for his past behavior and began showing his minions with more care since. The game also shows that Bowser Jr. does not apparently think about morality when he is helping his father in his goals and instead just does what he himself thinks is right. Biography His first appearance was in Super Mario Sunshine where he tried to frame Mario for crimes he didn't commit. This plot actually succeeded. He took (presumably stole) a magic brush from Professor E. Gadd and used it to turn into Shadow Mario (for framing Mario) and make evil graffiti appear. Mario was instructed to clean up the graffiti and soon defeated Bowser Jr. inside a giant Bowser machine, at which point Bowser Jr. revealed his true identity and that Bowser told him that Peach was his mother. After Mario chased him out of every world, he fought Bowser in a giant floating hot tub above Corona Mountain. Bowser Jr. sent Bullet Bills after him, but he and Bowser were defeated, and last seen in the middle of the ocean where Bowser told Bowser Jr. the truth about Peach, and Bowser Jr. said he wants to fight Mario again. He has been seen in other Mario games since then. He even appeared as a final boss along with his dad in the New Super Mario Bros. game for the DS. He is the main antagonist of this game; it is he who kidnaps Peach for Bowser, and summons a boss to each level for Mario and Luigi to fight. He is fought in a tower at each level. When Mario kills Bowser by knocking him into the lava, Bowser Jr. takes the bones and eventually brings Bowser back to life (it is unknown how many other times throughout the series he has needed to do this, if any). Bowser and Bowser Jr. fight Mario, but both are defeated and knocked over the edge. Both survive the fall, and Bowser Jr. is last seen dragging Bowser away by the tail. Bowser Jr. also appeared as a boss fought several times in Super Mario Galaxy. The first time he sends a giant robot named Megaleg after Mario, but Mario destroys it. The second time Mario fights him and his airship, and the third time he merely sends King Kaliente after him. He is also fought three times in New Super Mario Bros Wii (the first game he appeared in alongside his brothers and sister, the Koopalings). The first time he can be jumped on with propeller blades, the second time he must be bumped into electric walls, and the third Mario must stomp the ground to hit a bomb back at him. He survived his third defeat (Kamek rescued him from the previous two), and was seen alongside the Koopalings helping Bowser back up when Bowser's castle fell over and crushed them. In the game, Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Bowser Jr. meets his paper self and unlike his father, he got along with him. As Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario defeated both of them in a boss battle, both Bowsers come in to comfort them after they defeat. Both Bowser Jr's lay down in their arms, they both try to tell their fathers about the book, but their fathers hush them as they both said they're delirious. Aside from mainstream games, he has also appeared in spin-offs such as Mario Kart: Double Dash, as a playable character. Shadow Mario In Super Mario Sunshine, the Aspect used by Bowser Jr. to incriminate Mario, using a magic paintbrush acquired (presumably stolen) from Professor E. Gadd. He made graffiti all over Delphino Island and framed Mario for such vandalism, making the inhabitants of the island punish Mario by having him clean up all the mess Shadow Mario had created, under the belief that it was Mario who was the real villain. However, during his cleaning up of the island, Mario soon comes into contact with Shadow Mario, who tries to kidnap Princess Peach and the two would fight on and off throughout the game. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Bowser Jr. made his debut as a playable character in the video game; Super Smash Bros. 4 for the Wii U and 3DS. He is an unlockable character in the 3DS version, but he is available from the start in the Wii U version. When played, Bowser Jr. uses his Junior Clown Car for combat. The Junior Clown Car contains a large abundance of weapons include; shooting a cannonball out of the mouth, lashing the opponent with it's tongue, retractable robotic arms that contain either drills, or boxing gloves, retractable wheels so Bowser Jr. can ram into his opponents, distribute Mechakoopas, drop two iron balls, and even explode if Bowser Jr. abandon ship. Bowser Jr. also carries a hammer to defend himself when he abandons the Junior Clown Car. Bowser Jr.'s Final Smash is Shadow Mario. Bowser Jr. transforms into Shadow Mario and uses the magic paintbrush to create an X-shape mark on the screen. Anyone who comes in contact with the mark will be dealt with damage. The effect lasts for a few seconds when the mark explodes and launches everyone touching it. For his alternate costumes; all seven of them alternate are the Koopalings riding the Junior Clown Car; Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Bowser Jr. returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable character. His moveset is identical to Super Smash Bros. 4, although his Clown Car is slightly faster, and able to consume healing items whenever it sticks out its tongue. The Koopalings are still his alternate costumes and Shadow Mario is still his Final Smash. Powers and Abilities Fire breath: Like his father, Bowser Junior is capable of spitting fire in different forms. At first, he was not very good at breathing fire as Mario Strikers Charged shows, where he tries to breathe fire like his father in his entrance, only to breathe smoke and a small flame. That changes in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where he can breathe fireballs that can accommodate opponents, and creates a large flame of fire when the fireball is in contact with the ground. In New Super Mario Bros. U, he can breathe fireballs consecutively. In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, he is able to breathe a stream of fire. Superhuman attributes: Like his father, Bowser. Jr. has superhuman abilities well beyond the average person. *'Superhuman strength': Despite his young age, Bowser. Jr. has superhuman strength, including a huge strike force. In Super Mario Maker, he has the ability to crush and paralyze remaining opponents on the field, a skill performed by most of the big and strong characters like Bowser, Morton, Roy, and Ludwig. He once again demonstrates his deceptive strength in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, where he can easily throw a giant cannonball several times his size at Mario Bros. and Paper Mario. *'Superhuman Durability': Bowser. Jr. showed high levels of durability to the point of being able to survive imminent death situations. This is evident in Super Mario Galaxy, where he falls into the gigantic sun after his father's defeat, and he is later shown to be back alive in the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as New Super Mario Bros Wii, where he survives after being crushed by Bowser's collapsed castle. *'Superhuman Agility': Bowser Junior, thanks to its small size, is very agile, able to make prodigious leaps. Magic: Bowser Jr. appears to excel in magic as shown in Mario Super Sluggers where he turned Daisy into a stone statue. This is also supported in Paper Mario: Sticker Star, where he can Paperize, create a defensive shield, and heal. Mechanics: From his first appearance, he has shown remarkable talent with mechanics and computers, able to skillfully pilot vehicles and giant robots as well as hack emails. Gallery Images Bowser Jr (Sunshine).png|Bowser Jr in Super Mario Sunshine, his first debut. Mario & Luigi Dream Team.jpg|Bowser Jr. as he appears in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Bowser Jr (Kingdom Battle).png|Bowser Jr. in Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. Bowser and Bowser Jr.png|Bowser and Bowser Jr. Videos Bowser Jr & Koopalings Smash Bros Wii U Trailer (High Quality!) 58 Bowser Jr. – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia *The pads of Bowser Jr's feet are similar to Birdo's. *Since his name is Bowser Jr., this would mean that his father's real name is Bowser Sr. *Bowser Jr. is hinted to be 4-5 years old. *Bowser Jr's mother is unknown. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Weaklings Category:Self-Aware Category:Incriminators Category:Dragons Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Enforcer Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Right-Hand Category:Trickster Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Leader Category:Mischievous Category:Oppressors Category:Cheater Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Magic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Minion Category:Monarchs Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Polluters Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:On & Off Category:Tyrants Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Thief